Hanzō Hattori
Hanzō Hattori (服部 半蔵, Hattori Hanzō) is known in modern times to be one of Ieyasu's famous retainers. In fictional mediums, he is commonly portrayed as the leader of the Iga ninja rather than the historically accurate general. His age in Samurai Warriors is 28. His height in the series is 170 cm (5'7"). Gamecity's Sengoku Musou 3: Empires character popularity poll lists him as thirty-first place out of forty characters. Role in Games "If I can't have Zhou Tai, then you're a handy replacement." ::―Sun Quan; Warriors Orochi Samurai Warriors Hanzō is a stoic enigma who desires for his master to rule. By Ieyasu's side at Okehazama, his master desires to leave Yoshimoto and asks Hanzō to assassinate him before Nobunaga. By taking Narumi Castle and eliminating the other Imagawa generals, Hanzō's efforts leads to Ieyasu's independence. After stopping Shingen's march at Mikatagahara, Mitsuhide threatens his lord's life and Hanzō is asked to guide Ieyasu safely through Iga. They escape yet Hideyoshi rules the land after avenging Nobunaga's death. Contending for the right and suspicious of the Sanada's support, Ieyasu asks Hanzō to secretly infiltrate Ueda Castle for information. If he is spotted by the Sanada troops, Hanzō will fail his mission and will have to fight his way out. Seeing that their hand was played, Ieyasu is unable to prevent talks between the Toyotomi and Sanada. Forced to kill Hideyoshi at Osaka, Hanzō heads alone to finish the job. As he reaches the top, he is trapped between Yukimura and Hideyoshi. Cutting the family line short with Hideyoshi's death, Hanzō continues working for his master's rule. Should the shinobi succeed his mission at Ueda, he steals the secret scroll between the Toyotomi-Sanada coalition before Yukimura can stop him. Placing their rivals at a disadvantage, their scheme is foiled and the attack is called off. Time passes and Hideyoshi dies of illness. His successor, Hideyori, and Yukimura continue to defy the Tokugawa reign at Osaka Castle. Infiltrating Sandamaru and routing the Toyotomi generals, Hanzō continues the chase for Hideyori's head inside the castle. After slaying Hideyori's doubles, Kunoichi, and several other Toyotomi loyalists, he meets Yukimura in the main keep. Yukimura informs him that Hideyori has already committed suicide yet he refuses to lay down his arms. To end the "last samurai" of the age, Hanzō kills him in combat. With his role in the turbulent age finished, Hanzō disappears. Hanzō is described as the leader of the Iga ninja in Samurai Warriors 2. Called "Devil Hanzō", he aids his lord at Anegawa by attacking the Asakura main camp from the back road. As they returned home, they learned of Shingen's march towards the capital that endangered Mikawa. Though Ieyasu tried to drive the conqueror back, he is outmaneuvered at Mikatagahara and asked by his vassals to run for his life. During the escape, Hanzō can use the ninja path to defeat Masatoyo Naitō in the south. Following Mikatagahara, he assists the end of the Takeda by helping his lord at Nagashino. Power shifts into Hideyoshi's hands after he avenges Nobunaga years later. During the shinobi's version of Komaki-Nagakute, Ieyasu is surrounded at the ally rampart by an enemy ambush and Nene appears to endanger Nobukatsu Oda at Kiyosu Castle. Hanzō can take the ninja path to quickly save his lord as no defensive generals appear to guard the gates. Although defeated, Hideyoshi uses his diplomatic skills to convince many of Ieyasu's allies to join him. Determined to take power by force, Ieyasu allies with the Hōjō and has Hanzō infiltrate Osaka Castle. Though technically on the same side for siege, Kotarō's only interest is to compete his skills against Hanzō. As he enters the main keep, Kotarō defects to fight both Nene and Hanzō at once. After defeating the ninja, Hanzō takes Hideyoshi's life for Ieyasu. In his dream mode, Hanzō participates in the first siege of Ueda Castle. Unlike the normal version of the stage, he spots the spy unit early and can prevent the water attack from happening. Kotarō threatens Ieyasu's safety with his doubles so Hanzō is given the task of hunting him down. Samurai Warriors 3 has him start by saving his master at Iga and being assisted in his covert operations by Nene. He additionally rescues Nene from Kotarō and opens the path for his lord by defeating Motochika. Unwilling to let his prey escape, Kotarō and his doubles appear a second time on the field. After they escape, tensions between Hideyoshi and Ieyasu eventually rise at Komaki-Nagakute. Hanzō is asked during the battle to open the path forward from his position in the east and rout Kiyomasa. As Nene appears to threaten Ieyasu's march, she notes that suddenly being enemies with him is a sad state of affairs, even though they are both working to see a beautiful world of peace. Hanzō dismisses her claims for valuing anything beyond her duty, but she promises that he'll one day see the truth behind her words. Winning the conflict, Ieyasu agrees to realize his vision together with Hideyoshi. After breaking through the Sanada's defenses at Ueda Castle with his abilities, Hideyoshi orders the siege of Odawara Castle. Once again allies, he saves Nene from Kotarō during her failed night infiltration. While on the field of battle, Hanzō sneaks into the eastern path and opens the gates for the army. Kotarō challenges their invasion with his doubles and Hanzō is given the task of stopping them. Nene cheers him on so that the end of the wars can be realized. After Hideyoshi dies of illness, however, Ieyasu rises to power and establishes his shogunate. The remaining Toyotomi loyalists gather at Osaka Castle with Nene acting as the figure leader of the conflict. Ieyasu, regretfully knowing that she will fight for Hideyoshi's vision until her end, states that she needs to be dealt with for the new era of peace. Seeing her precious "children" fall to the Tokugawa army, a dispirited Nene faces Hanzō to join them and her husband. Playing a flute to calm her last moments, Hanzō lives his days in the peace that Nene had wanted him to see. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Hanzō is one of Ieyasu's defenders at Edo Castle. He implements a ninja ambush within the castle halls and serves as one of the final guards for his lord against the Orochi army. When they suffer defeat, Hanzō follows his lord into the serpent king's service. He continues to stay beside his lord in both games of the series. In Warriors Orochi, he helps Sun Ce later in the Wu story by covertly sabotaging Sun Jian and Sun Quan's public execution by the Orochi Army. During Warriors Orochi 2, Hanzō assists Wei Yan's fire attack and the two find respect in each other. During the course of the series, his devotion earns Sun Quan's trust. Hanzō shares his dream stage with two other men who are close to their lords, Xu Zhu and Huang Gai. They work together to rescue Gracia from a large army. When the young maiden returns with reinforcements, Ieyasu praises his vassal's hard work. In Warriors Orochi Z, he additionally teams up with Kotarō and Nene to rescue his lord from Edo Castle. Like other titles in the series, Hanzō is a steadfast vassal for Ieyasu in Warriors Orochi 3. He defends Yang Ping Gate in the past and, after hearing Guan Yu's explanation, joins the coalition. He later helps defend Ieyasu at Chengdu and uses his intelligence to locate and rescue Pang Tong at Komaki-Nagakute. Hanzō appears in the downloadable stage, "Ninjas United", where he joins Yoshitsune's ninja army and fights the demon army. Pokémon Conquest Hanzō acts as a silent retainer for Viperia in Pokémon Conquest. His reasons for joining Nene are not explained within the main story, nor his whereabouts after their defeat to the protagonist. In his special episode, Hanzō is forced into a competition between himself, Nene, Kunoichi, and Kotarō. While he derides the contest as a waste of time, as a ninja's sole duty is to protect his lord, he does not pass up the opportunity to teach the other three a lesson. Kessen Although he is dead in the first Kessen (as the focus takes place after his death), his legacy continues in a young kunoichi named Okatsu. In the third game, he is a recruitable unit for Nobunaga's army if he is beaten at Ikeda. He is still a ninja and isn't affiliated with the Tokugawa clan. He leads the best ninja unit in the game. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Compared to his other Koei appearances, Hanzō is actually quite vocal about the sadistic pleasures he feels from his profession in this title. A heinous shinobi who has an abstruse fascination with death, he is prone to several fits of evil laughter. Although seen as a reliable figure for Ieyasu, his loyalty to his master isn't stressed and it appears as though Hanzō only joined for his personal enjoyment. During the planning stages with his master's battle with Terumoto, Hanzō secretly fights back Hotaru, the Mōri kunoichi spying on them for her master. He remarks having dealt a deep wound to the woman and looks forward to fighting her again. He fights during Ieyasu's three battles against the Mōri, desiring to kill Terumoto to save face from his previous failures. Mortally wounded in the final conflict, Hanzō finds his death comforting and swears to someday haunt Terumoto again from the shadows. Character Information Development Since the creators were making the unconventional ninja archetype with Kunoichi, Hanzō was added to be the more familiar ninja type. His addition was considered to be one of more the essential characters for the cast. His charm point for both of his costumes in Samurai Warriors was his masked visage and the scar that ran over one of his eyes. These concepts were kept for his redesign in the sequel but was altered slightly to give a greater visual impact. The designer comments that he hasn't particularly changed much. Personality Hanzō is a taciturn and composed individual who is thoroughly concerned with fulfilling his missions. A capable and perceptive individual of his profession, he is willing to follow any of his master's orders. His personal reasons for being loyal to Ieyasu are never fully explained in the series, but his devotion is unquestionable. Although he tries to appear as an emotionless spirit, Hanzō occasionally lets his feelings emerge through subtle gestures and quips to his enemies, revealing shreds of self-confidence and cockiness. His newer incarnation has him worry to a slight degree, as he asks Ieyasu to take care of himself and even shares some words of concern with his foes. Seeing little value in his own life, he often calls himself and others like him "shadows". He never uses pronouns for himself in the Japanese script, but this trait is sometimes broken in English. Known as one of the most skilled shinobi in the land, he has several ninja rivals who want to compete with him. He rarely takes them seriously unless they endanger Ieyasu. To him, they are usually rough upstarts who need to be more serious about their profession. He wants to execute Goemon for deserting the clan and is depicted as being slightly irritated with Kotarō and Nene. He does admit to recognize their abilities and strengths, especially in the Warriors Orochi series when he works together with them. In the newest title, he has a closer relationship with Nene, as she comes to treasure him as one of her "children" rather than a rival. Her kindness towards him, even as she dies, has Hanzō react with the humanity he tries to keep in check. Character Symbolism He's symbolized by the character for "sever" (断), the character for "exterminate" (滅), and green bamboo leaves in the Samurai Warriors series. Hanzō's titles in Samurai Warriors 2 are "Iga Ninja", "Ninja Leader", "Dark Assassin", "The Unseen", "Silent Death", "Lord of Shadow", and "Hell's Envoy" (in the Xtreme Legends expansion). His third weapon and Normal types are named after a flying dragon's seizing claw. Hanzō's Power types embodies the same for a mighty tiger while his Speed types do the same for wolves. Hanzō's fifth weapon in the first game, fourth chain and sickle in the second, and Unique armament in the third are named after Yomi-no-kuni, the land of the departed within Japanese mythology. Most people refer to it as a version of Hell though another description for it is closer to the Underworld mentioned within Greek mythology. If a newly departed happens to eat food offered within Yomi-no-kuni upon their arrival, they will be forever bound to live within the new spiritual plane. Spirits who drift here will find it hard to leave, especially if they encounter the various monstrosities and evil spirits seeking to drag them back. Hanzō's weapon embodies a dark fang from the land of the dead, implying that Yomi-no-kuni is seeking another permanent resident. His fifth weapon in the sequel is literally named "Hell Hole". Marishiten is a deity who appears as the namesake for his sixth weapon. Named after the sun and moon, Marishiten is a solar god without a definite shape. The god cannot be burned, drenched, or damaged since the god has a disembodied state. Within Japan, the deity is always high in the horizon and considered an entity of limitless power. Various warriors, including Toshiie and Motonari, worshiped Marishiten with the belief that the invulnerable entity could make them invincible. As opposed to other gods granting a sense of victory, Marishiten was seen as the god who could grant victory without injury. While Marishiten is originally an Indian goddess, Marishiten has been depicted as a male, female, or a boar within Japan. Voice Actors * Kim Strauss - Samurai Warriors (English-uncredited) * David Walpole - Samurai Warriors 2 (English) * Troy Baker - Samurai Warriors 3 (English-uncredited) * Takaya Kuroda - Samurai Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) Live Action Performer *Minoru - Sengoku Bushou Matsuri Quotes :See also: Hanzō Hattori/Quotes *"All of Japan will dissolve within my grasp. My dark ambition shall never cease." *"The war in the shadows is about to begin..." *"Return to darkness." *"A ninja knows when to seize his opportunities." *"Death cannot hold me..." *"There is no place a shadow cannot go..." *"Silent as the forest, indeed." *"Iga is a land of shadows I will spirit you through." *"A ninja is a creature of stealth, neither seen nor heard." *"I will not let Japan fall into your blood-stained hands!" :"Worry not. I do not want it for myself." ::~~Mitsunari and Hanzō; Samurai Warriors 2 *"Rest assured, Hanzō, that my spear will protect those dear to me... From your stained blade of darkness." :"Attempt to stop me if you wish. You will fail." ::~~Yukimura and Hanzō; Samurai Warriors 2: Empires *"Oh, this feels so good. Having a hot springs like this nearby is absolutely fabulous. Be sure to show no mercy and to take the lives of anyone who comes near. Understand, Hanzō?" :"Yes..." :"(chuckles) Turn around, and I'll devour you, heart and soul." ::~~Nō and ‎Hanzō; Sengoku Musou 3: Empires *"Who dares approach?" :"Hmph, beautiful form as always. As to be expected of my finest creation." :"Master... What brings you?" :"I thought perhaps you were being exposed to impurities, so I came to inspect you myself. Associating yourself with the filthy foolishness of life and compassion for so long could have perhaps mesmerized your heart to be attracted to them. I dreaded the thought of you succumbing to these vices." :"What do you wish to say?" :"Listen well. A shadow is nothing more than a shadow. A heartless husk. It is moved only by the bonds of loyalty for its master. It does not wish for the warmth of light. It is most beautiful within blizzards, within the coldest of snow. It dares not approach the spring's embrace, for it will polluted by its ugliness." :"A shadow is a shadow. Does this answer satisfy you?" :"It does. Superficial as it may be." ::~~Hanzō Hattori and Sadayu Momochi; Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou *"You look suspicious!" :"...Prattle." ::~~''Xiao Qiao and Hanzō; Warriors Orochi'' *"You're in for a special treat. You get to fight me!" :"Even the strongest warrior cannot keep up with the shadow." :"Well you're a slippery monkey, aren't you?" ::~~Sun Wukong and Hanzō; Warriors Orochi 2 *"Ah, it's you. This is the first time we've had the chance to talk like this, no?" :"Indeed..." :"Good grief, talk about the strong silent type..." ::~~Pang Tong and Hanzō; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Moveset Samurai Warriors Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ), ( ): Hanzō briefly charges, then, depending on the length of the charge, release a green blast, an explosion or a damaging aura around him. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Hanzō slashes, performs a spinning kick, followed by another kick that sends the enemy into the air, followed by another kick that slams them back on the ground and as they land slash them with a fast dash. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Hanzō slashes twice, jumps throwing a smoke bomb that stuns his enemies and starts hitting them with the flail of his weapon. Then he cast a ninjutsu spell based on his current weapon's element (if the weapon doesn't have an element, it will cast a vacuum blade instead). : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Hanzō slashes three times, then starts whipping his scythe in a circle, with the radius becoming larger as it spins. The final attack sends any caught enemy flying. : , , , , , , , : Hanzō slashes four times, then keep slicing in a zig-zag motion and finally hits the enemy from behind. : , : Like all nimble, ninja type characters, he can double jump. : , : Hanzō lands with explosive force, the back flips into his standing position. : , : Hanzō throws shuriken at his foes. : : Stands upright and casts an explosive stream of energy to attack foes in front of him. Sends opponents flying. The stream attack depends on the element of the equipped weapon: wind blade if non elemental, fireball with fire, icy aura with ice, lightning orb with thunder and a green mass with dark. Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , : : : Samurai Warriors 2 Keeps his mounted moveset excluding his horse musou, which changes to a horse stampede. Hanzō also loses the changing magical properties for his C1. His ground moveset was changed slightly due to his attack type (Special). : , ( ), ( ): Hanzō briefly charges, then unleashes a blast of green ninjutsu in front of him. : , , ( ): Hanzō slashes, then performs a spinning kick, followed by another kick that launches his enemy into the air, and a final kick that slams them into the ground. : , , , ( ): Hanzō slashes twice, then jumps into the air, throwing a green fireball at the ground. He lands, and strikes with the whips on his sickle, sending a blue wave of energy forward. : , , , , ( ): Hanzō slashes three times, then whips his scythe around his head in a circle, with the radius getting progressively wider as he spins. : , , , , (Xtreme Legends only) : Hanzō slashes four times then fires two rows of shurikens. Simultaneously creates two clones. : : Same execution as before, except he sends out discs of energy and can rotate a bit better. In his Level 3 version, he hurls these discs of energy at a quicker rate. :R1 + : Elemental ninjutsu attacks. :R1 + : Kage bushin. Create up to three shadow clones. ;Warriors Orochi Doesn't possess C5 or his Level 3 Musou. Gains two new techniques. : , , R1: Ducks low and propels his body in a spinning leap forward, cutting foes in his path. Automatically creates a double of himself. :R1 (counter): Hops back and hurls shuriken. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Does a slashing motion that fires off wind gusts. :Triple Attack 2: Drops an explosive bomb on the floor. :Triple Attack 3: Leaps up high to throw a gas bomb downwards. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Creates two clones which unleash blue energy waves at his foes. Hanzo then stands still for a short while, disappears and executes a series of rapid multicolored strikes. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Attacks the enemy with fire ninjutsu. ;Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate : , R1: Sends enemies airborne by throwing weapon downward like a boomerang, then knocks them back on the ground with a fierce downward kick. Fighting Style Weapons :See also: Hanzō Hattori/Weapons Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Hanzō uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Rampant Bull *Silent Assassin Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Acquiring Mystic Weapon *'Stage:' *'Requirements:' Historical Information Hattori Hanzō Masanari was the fifth son of Hattori Hanzō Yasunaga, born in the year 1542. He became the leader of Iga's Hattori family. He was actually a samurai general but is often associated as being a ninja since he was often seen commanding them in battle. He was the third born of four other brothers and he fathered three sons. Like his father before him, Masanari was loyal to the Matsudaira family's heir, Matsudaira Motoyasu (later known as Tokugawa Ieyasu). He distinguished himself in several campaigns, some of which include the battles at Kakegawa Castle, Anegawa, and Mikatagahara. His first battle was when he was 16 and he fought during the siege of Udo Castle. At the time, he commanded seventy Iga ninja. He eventually earned the nickname "Demon Hanzō" (鬼半蔵) for his fierce fighting style. Although it is a popular story, the event occurred in the dubious Kansei Chōshushokafu so its authenticity is debatable. In 1579, Ieyasu's eldest son, Matsudaira Nobuyasu, was convicted of treason against Oda Nobunaga and ordered to commit seppuku. Masanari was ordered to be his second in the ritual (where he would mercifully decapitate the one cutting his stomach). However, once he was brought to the appointed site at Futamata Castle, Masanari burst into tears and cried, "I cannot turn my blade against my lord's own blood!" Once Ieyasu learned that Masanari was unable to bring his sword down on his son, he exclaimed, "Even Demon Hanzō is unable to strike the head of his master's child!" After Akechi Mitsuhide slew Nobunaga at Honnoji in 1582, he set his sights on Ieyasu. At the time, Ieyasu was at a port in Osaka and was surrounded by only ten subordinates. He was forced to flee to his homeland but had to pass through Iga, which was known for its treacherous terrain. Masanari was principle for serving as Ieyasu's guide and commanded 300 ninja guards to ensure his lord's safe passage to Mikawa. Masanari continued to serve his lord at Komaki-Nagakute with 100 men under his command. He served during the siege of Odawara and was awarded 8,000 koku. By the time Ieyasu entered Kantō, he was awarded an additional 8,000 koku and had 30 yoriki and 200 public officials for his services. Ieyasu was said to have also began to employ more Iga ninja with Masanari as their leader. He died on December 23, 1596 due to natural causes and was succeeded by his son, Masanari. He was buried near the Shinjiku Ward in Tokyo. Hanzō-mon in Tokyo is said to have been named after his family and they once prospered there. Gallery __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters Category:Toukiden Souls